Something I'm Not DracoXOC
by WishxHope
Summary: What if Harry had a cousin? One that the Dursley's were keeping a secret.   Julie Evans discovers her trust self during her 6th year at Hogwarts and Draco seems to show some interest   -  Read to find out more ? :D


Living with Marge Dursley was the least of my problems.

Well, yes, it was horrible, but I also did have to deal with having to take care of her bulldogs, which was quite a job. She bred so much; I would even have dreams about bulldogs. Then again, that wasn't the worst, of it, before I got the chance to even take care of the bulldogs; I had to do the house chores and heard her yelling about how she can never find a man or any decent help. I was apparently useless. I wasn't even her child, so she mistreated me. She's called me such horrible names since I was young I've grown to adapt to it. I still wonder why she keeps me around if she hates me.

Though now, we're on a truce sort of level since it is just us girls out in the country.

Whenever she goes to visits her brother, she would always leave me behind, leaving me to take care of the dogs. I didn't mind it though, since I didn't want to meet more of her. I can sort of handle her now, imagine her times 2.

Except this one time, the night when she left, I was all alone in the house, sleeping in the basement on a cot(which was quite unpleasant since it was freezing and my blanket wasn't that warm but torn by the pups). I had heard footsteps, I didn't know whose they were, I kept forgetting about it, probably the pups making noises and all. The footsteps got louder though, the more I ignored it, the closer they seemed to get, at that point, I got up wrapping the torn blanket around me to look around. First I checked on the pups, they were all sound asleep,(of course it was a quick look since they get pretty gassy), I checked the living room it wasn't that big so there wasn't much to look at. The clock on the wall read 3:00 a.m. I yawned, I've never been up this late. I headed towards my cold cot until a pan fell, well I heard it fell, I quickly turned around being wide awake(I'm trying to make this sound heroic but I was actually shaking like a frightened mouse) I walked towards where the pan fell, picked it up and placed it back on the stove. That's when I noticed a letter lying on the counter. It read my name on it. By this point I got paranoid. Who was in the house?

I heard more footsteps; I grabbed the pan and quickly turned around screaming...until I notice it was just a loose pup staring up at me with beady eyes. I sighed and shook my head. "You startled me..." I spoke quietly. My paranoia was gone so at that point I had grabbed the letter and read.

_Dear Ms. Evans,___

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.__  
><em>_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.___

_Yours sincerely,___

_Minerva McGonagall__  
><em>_Deputy Headmistress_

The day when Ms. Dursley got back, I had told her about the letter, asked if I could go. Of course she barked at me and yelled no, she went as far as ripping it to pieces. I was used to this behaviour, so I did nothing about it, never even brought it up, until dinner time.

I remember it clearly, the both of us were eating (I had smaller portions than Ms. Dursley of course.) She was complaining about how much work I had left her to do which was of course wrong since she was the one that ruined my clean work, anyways, she was threatening my with all types of things like taking away my bathroom privileges and all that hooey, but then, the there was a knock on the door, I was forced to get it and there it was, on the step in front of me, another letter. It was just there staring at me in the face. "Julie!" My name was called. I picked up the letter, showing it to her in silence.

Her face grew RED... I put down the letter in front of her and took a step back. "I didn't ask for another letter or anything, I swear!" I defended before she could ever yell about anything. "It happened to that filthy boy and now it's happening to you. You're all cursed! I should have never taken you in!" She was yelling so loud I felt my ears going deaf.

What boy was she talking about? What curse? I was so very confused, I sat there letting her yell at me.

When it was all over I escaped to my basement, finding one of Ms. Dursely's pups there. This one seemed to follow me a lot lately. It was a white one with only one spot on its back. I picked it up, holding it up so it was facing me. "I'll call you porkers." He sneezed and I quietly laughed. I had a horrible day but my night wasn't so bad, Porkers stayed with me for the night and as soon as I dozed off, I fell into a deep sleep.

The next couple of mornings were the same, woke up early, took care of the house, and then played with porkers, which I am thankful that Ms. Dursley wasn't giving away but when it came to dinner time, the letter always appeared, it appeared often that I was locked in the basement without Porkers.

A couple hours after being locked in the basement, I heard Ms. Dursley come down along with some other woman. I stood from my cot, not saying a word. "It's happening to this one, what do you want to do Petunia?" spoke coldly like I was going insane. "It's better to send her to the school." The woman named Petunia spoke, her horse like face scared. I stared at the both of them in confusion, but my lips were sealed shut. "What about the boy?" Ms. Dursley barked. "He'll never know." Petunia gave me a pitiful look and walked with Ms. Dursley upstairs to talk in private. I stood there confused. Porkers came down and he made himself comfortable on my cot. Later that night, Ms. Dursley told me she'd be taking me to the train station in London to go to my "special school." She stuffed the letter in my hand. Before she left I had asked her a question that I've never asked before. "Who were my parents?" She turned around staring at me. "They were worthless citizens that couldn't take care of you. Your father left your mother so your mother became a drunk. That is why you were brought to me. I pitied you and took you in." I didn't say anything. "Hurry up and pack your trunk." Were the last words she had told me that night.

I regretted asking that question, I don't know whether to believe her or not, that's how unsure I was. I didn't have much to pack since Ms. Dursley didn't give me much.

I looked over the letter...it had a list of supplies in which I had no idea where to get. Whatever this school was, I hope it's not horrible...I've never been to school before so I have no idea how to interact.

My stomach got butterflies and suddenly I hated for homeschooling me. Saying no one would want to teach such a daft child.

It's going to be a long year.

I brought Porkers with me to the train station, he had been whimpering knowing I'd leave him today. said nothing the whole way there. London was beautiful, even if it was raining I still found it fabulous. "We're here." The car stopped in front of the station.

"I don't think we need to say any goodbye's." spoke as she gave me my trunk. I nodded. I sighed and bit my lip. "Take care of Porkers for me." I smiled and left. I saw a small hint of sadness. Deep down I think she loves me, she just doesn't want to show it. I mean it is just the two of us and she did raise me. I smiled at the thought.

I opened the letter...platform 9 ¾ was nowhere to be found. I tried asking but everyone just looked at me like I was a loony. I sighed and tried once more. "Excuse me." I tapped the shoulder of a girl with bushy brown hair. "Yes?" she had turned around asking. "Would you happen to know where platform 9 ¾ is?" She smiled at me and nodded her head. "Do you see that wall?" I nodded. "You have to run into it." This time I looked at her funny. "I have to do what?" She laughed. "You must be new." I nodded sort of afraid to say anything. "It's the only way to get to school," she looked around, seemed like she was making sure no one was around "unless you drive a flying car." I continued to give her that look. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was just informed about the school not too long ago. I don't even have my supplies; I don't even know where it is." I groaned. "I see." She looked me over. "I'll help you, but trust me about the wall." I must be crazy because I nodded and ran into that wall with my eyes closed and crashed into another cart. "Watch where you're going!" I opened my eyes and saw a red headed boys cart on the floor, his things everywhere. "I'm so sorry!" I scrambled to go help him.

"Maybe I should have told you to keep your eyes open." The girl came from behind me helping to pick up his things. "Hello Ron." She addressed the boy who was standing above us. I handed him his stuff. "Never thought I'd see you again like this Mione." I felt ignored in their conversation so I grabbed my cart and walked towards the train.

I was really confused, everyone around me had owls, rats and books of everything, I saw wands and cloaks and everything. What have I gotten myself into? I got my stuff into the train somehow and was now looking for where to sit. I really never felt like such an outsider, for once I can honestly say I miss Ms. Dursley. "Hey it's you." I wasn't paying attention enough to find the boy named Ron in front of me. "Oh, hello," i took a quick breath "I'm really sorry about your luggage, I don't really know where I'm going, I mean, I'm new to the school." He smiled. "That's quite alright, I'm used to my stuff being broken and all." I felt my eyes widen. "Broken? Have I broken something of yours? Im sorry!" I began panicking. "It's okay! Really," he patted my shoulder "Hermione fixed it so it's as good as new." I nodded "oh, okay, that's good then."

"Do you have anywhere to sit?"he broke out silence.

"No."

"Then you can sit with Hermione, Harry and I, we have an extra seat if you're interested." I nodded.

"Thank you!" I smiled.

Ron and I entered the cart. "Ron! Please tell Harry the he is being an idiot." Hermione had said before seeing me come in. "Hello again." She added, embarrassed, I let out a small laugh. "I found her walking by herself." Ron took a seat beside the boy with glasses which I'm guessing is Harry. "Hello." The boy with round glasses said. "I'm Harry Potter." I waved. "I'm Julie." I never say my last name, since I was always yelled at when I did, apparently it's bad luck. "Nice to meet you." I nodded. "I'm Ron Weasely." The red headed boy said one again. "And I'm Hermione Granger." And then she added. I felt left out since I hadn't told my last name, but I wasn't going to rick bad luck.

"So you're new to Hogwarts?" Harry had said.

"Yes, I don't even


End file.
